Write ALL the drabbles!
by TheEndsongAbyssXV
Summary: Short little OC/X oneshot/drabble things my cousin and I wrote using our Oc's and our favorite beloved anime guys, each of which are based off of songs on my iPOD Shuffle. If you don't like that kind of thing, you can kindly GTFO. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Savin' Me:**_

Grimmjow paced around the cell he shared with fellow former Espada Ulquiorra Cifer, scowling. The four walls irritated him immensely; he wanted to be with that girl. Ayane Suijouki. He scowled over at Ulquiorra, and saw him with a small frown. Given the amount of emotion the man usually showed, it was a lot for him to even make that small crease in his features.

"You want out too?" Grimmjow sneered, "To see that human female _Sumiko_, right?" Ulquiorra turned to look at him, the frown still present.

"Yes. What is it that makes me what to see her? She is as loud as you, but in her it makes me more… drawn to her."

Grimmjow leaned against one of the damned walls keeping him from his Ayane. "Probably the same thing that makes me wants to see my girl." He had no problem saying that Ayane was his. It was a basic instinct. She was a female. He was a male. He would kill any other male that got near her. Basic male instinct; like he had thought.

He wasn't a fool. Neither, as much as he hated to admit, was Ulquiorra. They both knew that if they waited much longer, the Seireitei would kill them both, and they would be 'reborn'. There was no saving them as they were now. And that wasn't acceptable.

The Soul Reapers looked up at the tower that suddenly exploded, and saw a pair of figures. Both dressed in white. One with black hair and a white half of what looked to be a horned helmet. The other with blue hair and a white jaw mask-fragment covering his cheek. "AYANE," the blue-haired man yelled, though he knew that she couldn't hear him in living world.

Ulquiorra suddenly grabbed him, and pulled him from where they stood, and they fell toward the base of the Seireitei tower. Before they hit the ground, a Gargantua opened, and they tumbled into the living world.

They looked around and saw Ayane and Sumiko nearby. If the two girls asked, they'd change their entire lives around for them. The girls would be able to teach them how to act 'acceptable', and offer them a way to escape 'death'. At least for a time.

_**How To Save A Life:**_

The war had finally ended, and there wasn't a single person who was not crying, cheering or celebrating. The One Piece had been found, and Luffy was deemed King of the Pirates, but even in the joy that followed the discovery, there was sadness too. Ayane watched as Zoro was taken into the OR, and she frowned, worried for her love. Sumiko walked over to the kit-girl, smiling. The girl had bandages around her head, and a sling that held her right arm. It had nearly been two hours…

"What's up?"

Ayane frowned and explained that Zoro had been hurt by one of Aokiji's ice spikes, and was in critical condition. Sumiko went on to explain that Law was a good doctor and did his best with each patient.

"Just lookit me!" the girl said with a smile. Fear and guilt swamped Ayane.

"Law _loves _you, that's why you're so well taken care of," she whispered. "Zoro-"

"Is a friend," Law finished, coming out of the operating room. "And luckily for you, I know how to save a life."

Sumiko and Law stayed up all night with Ayane, keeping the woman company while Zoro recovered.

_**Walking On Broken Glass:**_

The two girls looked at each other, then down at their feet. They knew they both loved their males, Trafalgar and Zoro, but it was so hard to let themselves open up; after the pasts they had had.

To take a step forward in their relationship, it felt like they had to take a step forward on broken glass, with nothing to protect their feet.

As if they could read their minds, Zoro and Law looked up and smiled at their respective woman, then walked over. Zoro smiled down at the kitsune-woman, and Law pulled Sumiko into a gentle embrace. "What is it?" Trafalgar murmured in his love's ear.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired defensively. Law chuckled lowly, and suddenly picked her up. Nearby, Zoro did the same.

"We will save you. We won't let you get hurt," Zoro told both girls solemnly, before both men walked off with their women.

_**Latika's Theme:**_

Sumiko sat on the docks that faced the ocean, watching as the setting sun dipped behind the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Ayane had her arms wrapped around Zexion, who was whispering in her ear.

Where was Demyx?

Xigbar was tending to Roxas and Axel, and Saix was bitching to Xaldin how Xemnas had lost his mind.

"Oi, Miko-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Said girl turned, beaming, and ran into the arms of her love, nearly knocking the blond off his feet. He responded with equal enthusiasm and spun her around.

_**Colors Of The Wind:**_

Sheik looked over at the witch he had encountered in the forest. "Can you paint with the colors of the wind?"

She was watching him with a mischievous look in her eyes, and then she bolted though the thick tree trunks. Startled for a moment, he gave chase.

They played in the forest for several hours, and then came to the edge, and Ayane stopped. Grinning behind his wrappings, Sheik caught her up, and laughed triumphantly. When she hung in his grip, he lowered her to her feet. "If the castle keeps expanding, there won't be any places for the eagles or wolfos. No more wild berries, or huge trees," she told him sadly.

Sheik sobered, and rested his chin on the top of her head, "I wish there was something I could do, Hane…"

_**You'll Be In My Heart (Polish Version):**_

"Wvym secru twoj dom."

Kurama seemed confused by the words that left Sumiko's mouth and the fire demon smiled as a similar thing was spoken to Hiei from Ayane.

"And that means…?"

Sumiko gave the redhead a soft kiss and grinned. "You'll be in my heart." Hiei could be heard mumbling "I love you too" very quietly, his face pink. Ayane pecked his cheek.

_**Hallelujah:**_

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched from the rooftops as their females sat on the porch, Ayane strumming the chords on Grimmjow's guitar, Sumiko singing. The two Espada reflected on the so-called sacred court of Seireitei.

It had no doubt baffled that pompous old Shinigami 'king' when the two girls had so vehemently denied his sentence that their lovers be killed, getting the two arrancars into Living World.

Was love really a victory, or a broken Hallelujah?

_**Ai No Tobira:**_

The jungle was lush with exotic plants and animals that the pirates had never seen before, and the large purple flowers were letting off this strange pollen that made everyone relaxed and, for lack of a better word, horny. People had spread out on the small island while repairs to the Shi no Gekai were made, and also to avoid being around each-other, unsure of the flowers' side effects.

Zoro was laughing, Ayane's tail twitching in delight as the marimo kissed her. The green haired man lifted the kit-girl up and vanished into the surrounding foliage.

Sumiko was tapping her foot anxiously and her eyes darted around, until they landed on her captain, who was walking towards her from the ship. Her eyes went from brown to gold in a flash and Law stopped.

There was a squeal from the forest followed by a dark laugh.

As gray eyes met gold, Law had only one thought: _Run. Run because she wants you to. Run because she wants to come after you. Run because you're just a little afraid of her and it turns you on. _He bolted, and Sumiko gave chase immediately, bare feet moving over the sand.

Stupid fucking flowers…

_**Hello (Japanese version) **_

Sumiko and Ayane's bodies moved gracefully with the beat that echoed through ZeroSum, and the Korean pop/rap song pounded from the speakers. The VIP room was full of people; the Brothers and their mates, Rehv, Lassiter, and John, Qhuinn and Blay. The beat switched to a quicker tempo, and the girls danced faster, grinning all the while. Lassiter's eyes followed his _shellan_ and John got up to dance with his female. All was right with the world. For now…

_**Do You Know? (The Ping Pong Song):**_

Ayane looked down at the floor, embarrassed that her curse was found out before she had told her friends. "It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to tell you," she told Toshiro softly. "I wanted to, but… if I had just said 'I turn into a bird when I hug guys', what would you have thought?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth, "That's not the point! It feels like everyone else knew before I did! It's like being the last to know the lock on the door got changed!" He fell silent, and thought about the last three years. He got up, "How could you know to be the last to be told something important," he demanded before he left.

_**Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny):**_

The festivities were explosive, people dressed up in Middle Eastern attire and dancing all over the place as sitars and drums threw out a tune. Sumiko and Ayane were also dressed for the occasion the former in a dark blue sari with silver accents, and a bare midriff, while Ayane sported a light blue sari with baggy pants instead of a skirt. There were beads in their hair, and bracelets jingled on their wrists as they swayed to the beat.

The dance they currently followed was a sort of wedding dance that the locals performed, though the two girls had purposely chosen this rhythm to follow.

Sumiko's eyes found her captain, who was leaning against a tree at the edge of the festival path, and Zoro was sitting beside him. The girl translated the lyrics the people were singing and sang them with Ayane, each girl eyeing their beloved.

_(Jai ho)  
You are the reason that I breathe  
(Jai ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe  
(Jai ho)  
You are my destiny, Jai ho_

(Jai ho)  
No, there is nothin' that can stop us  
(Jai ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us  
(Jai ho)  
So come and dance with me, Jai ho

Catch me, catch me, catch me  
C'mon catch me, I want you now  
I know you can save me  
Come and save me, I need you now

I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow  
Any way and any day, never gonna let go  
(Jai ho, Jai ho)

Not once did Law or Zoro's gaze waver from their woman's.

_**Kiss the Girl:**_

Ulquiorra glanced at the young human woman walking beside him, and then faced forward with a sigh. Sumiko gave him a curious look, but shrugged it off.

Ulquiorra remembered the advice given to him by Ayane and Grimmjow, and while he didn't particularly want to follow any directions given to him by the Sexta former-Espada, he didn't want to lose Sumiko.

He waited until they were at a convenient place, and pulled the girl close.

_**Toki Wo Kizamu: **_

The snow fell like cotton balls from the dark gray sky and Ayane shivered into her coat and watched as the students milled out of the school for lunch. She saw her best friend Sumiko race outside in nothing but her uniform, and then Kurama snatched the girl back inside and forced weather appropriate clothes on her body.

"You're still cold."

Ayane turned to meet the ruby gaze of Hiei, who had moved to stand beside her. Ayane shrugged and watched as Yusuke pelted Kuwabara with snowballs and Sumiko joined in, forming the small missiles and chucking them with deadly accuracy.

Ayane grinned. "Sumiko only has one speed when she throws things and that's "_hard as I can_" speed." She shivered violently as a gust of wind came through. Hiei moved behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and warming her with his body heat.

Ayane smiled and leaned into the embrace.

_**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs:**_

Grimmjow glared at the oldest Soul Reaper, blood trickling down his face from a cut in his scalp. He knew he was going to 'die' today. He didn't have any regrets – well, maybe one. Ayane, _his_ Ayane, would have to raise their child alone.

The end came quickly, and the old saying that one's life flashed before their eyes was true. It wasn't his entire life, and it wasn't as hellish as he would have thought. Some faces of people he knew, Ulquiorra, that little pest Sumiko, damned Ichigo, the woman that Aizen-bitch had been focused on, but mainly Ayane.

Ayane as she smiled at him, her eyes warm and welcoming. Ayane as she stared down at the ground, tears mixing with the rain. Ayane as she was grabbing onto his jacket as he prepared to leave to face Yamamoto, sobbing her eyes out.

He gave a small grin, "Thanks… for the memories… Ayane…"

The last thing he saw was his Ayane's face, horrified as she watched her lover vanish in front of her eyes.

_**Dreams On Fire:**_

The misery swamped her as the wall collapsed, and Percy screamed out his brother's name; Fred had vanished in a cloud of smoke, and Ayane grabbed Sumiko's wrist to keep the girl from running, but she broke away, and then Draco had snatched her, pleading with her to stay.

"He could be hurt!" she argued, but Draco didn't release his hold on his best friend.

"Miko, there's nothing you can do, he's gone!"

The brunette collapsed into Draco's arms, and sobbed as the dust cleared, and Fred Weasley's lifeless body was revealed by the vanishing debris. Percy and Ron were mourning their brother and Ayane went to find George, knowing her love would have felt the loss of his twin.

Draco looked around at the mayhem and chaos, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he caught a momentary glimpse of the fallen redhead, whose transparent form had materialized behind Sumiko.

_Take care of her for me, will you? _it asked silently, mouth moving but no sound coming out.

Draco nodded and watched the phantom fade away, and he held Sumiko closer as her sobs got louder.

_**All The Things She Said:**_

Sumiko paced about the room, furious after what Anzu had told her about Yami. Said male came in and Sumiko stalked over to him, eyes blazing. "Anzu was just here," she told him flatly.

Yami gave a shudder, "Ugh, is she still?"

"She said you and she were a thing," Sumiko growled, Anzu's words running through her head.

The man gave a horrified look, and grabbed her up into his arms, "Never. _Never_, Sumiko. You're the only girl for me."

_**Marukaite Chikyuu (Spain version) **_

The world meeting was going well, for once. Germany didn't need to yell at people, Denmark didn't try to pick fights with the Allies, and Turkey kept the sexual harassment with Greece to a minimum.

Until Spain broke out his guitar.

"_Na na Ita-chan churro suka? Na na Mama, na na Mama. Mukashi ni kuuta paella ja no. Ano aji ga wasurerarehen wa_~!"

All of the female nations had immediately moved towards Antonio, eyes bright with joy as the man sang, strumming his version of "Draw A Circle, There's The Earth" on his acoustic. Fiji and Romania were humming along, and others danced.

The guys looked rather annoyed.

Russia calmly stood up and walked over to where Julia was dancing in place, and she squealed as the large man picked her up, _"kolkolkolkol"-_ing under his breath and dragged her away from Spain, who pouted at the loss of female attention. Austria was next, grabbing Hungary while Switzerland guided Liechtenstein off.

Spain continued to sing, switching instead to his version of Hatafutte Parade. Belarus and Romania started to sing along, and then America got up, followed by England, who frog-marched Wendi away while Romano proceeded to beat up on Spain for flirting with the girls and ignoring him.

_**Dark Memories:**_

The Pacifistas were rampaging the Human Auction House, and Eustass, Trafalgar, and Luffy were arguing about who could take the marines out first. Kidd just ignored the other two and repelled all of the bullets that came his way, while Luffy inflated himself and bounced the cannons off of his stomach. Law opened a Room and toyed with a few soldiers, but the bullets started raining down on the trio, and as they darted around to avoid being shot, and suddenly there was a blast of Haki that came from the entrance of the auction house.

The marines fell like flies, and Sumiko cackled. Kidd looked outraged and Luffy pouted.

Law raised an eyebrow and asked why she stopped their fun, and it was then that he noticed he was bleeding; the shoulder and sleeve of his hoodie soaked with the red stuff and he registered the dull throbbing of a bullet wound.

The brunette said coldly, "Didn't like seeing you shot."

Law smirked and walked over to his subordinate, "Clearly."

_**Show Me Love (Extended Version):**_

Sumiko and Ayane looked at each other, frustrated to the point of violence due to their boyfriends. Ulquiorra was nihilistic, and most of the time Sumiko didn't know if Ulquiorra even liked her, except he kept returning to the apartment she shared with her cousin.

Ayane's Grimmjow was always fighting, coming in with wounds and an insane grin, like he enjoyed the pain. It didn't seem to matter to the Sexta that it upset his girlfriend to be forever bandaging his injuries.

Both girls simply wished that their other would show them that they cared. That they showed them love.

_**No Good Deed:**_

Hueco Mundo and was alive with battle; Zommari and Byakuya, Soi Fon and Ggio and Toshiro and Tia Harribel.

Ichigo was in the spire above Szayel's lab, and _holy shit!_ Was he an Espada now?!

Sumiko ran as fast as she could, sonido-ing through corridors and stairs to reach the roof where she could feel Ulquiorra fighting the orange-haired Shinigami. Ulquiorra had released _Murciélago __and had entered his second release form. _

_Please let him be okay, don't let his flesh be torn, let no bones be broken__, Sumiko pleaded. She ran faster, lungs burning and muscles screaming in protest. _

_Ichigo Kurosaki arced his Zanpakuto and Sumiko shifted in front of Ulquiorra, taking the brunt of the blow, both of them speared by the blade._

_Together, they faded into nothingness…_

_**My Immortal:**_

Ayane sat on the roof outside her bedroom window, staring up at the night sky. She wondered how Toshiro was doing. For such a strong boy, he carried so much pain. She had woken up to him crying out in his sleep, and had comforted him, wiping his tears away. Now he had left for the Seireitei.

She was left to wonder if any of it had been real. His friendship, his laughter at her admittedly lame jokes.

Maybe it would have been better if he had just left without a word. The pain that she felt, even after several months, hurt so badly.

She closed her eyes, sighing. "_You're face once haunts… my once pleasant dreams_," She sang softly.

"I never wanted to say goodbye, Ayane." Ayane's eyes snapped open, and she twisted to look at her open window. A pair of turquoise eyes and an unruly head of white hair greeted her.

Tears slipped down her face, and she lunged at her friend, sending them both to the carpeted floor, laughing.

_**Lucifer:**_

Bonheur was quiet for once, and Uru had the radio blasting SHINee's "Lucifer" while Sumiko danced. Ayane was checking the cash drawer and Shindo was standing there, scowling like he always did while Ichiro was leaning on the wall, fast asleep.

Sumiko flounced over to her boyfriend and popped a cookie into his mouth, causing the silver haired teen to wake up. Shindo was yelling at Uru about breaking another plate, and Ayane was laughing herself to tears at it all.

Today was gonna be a good day.

_**Part of Your World (Wedding Instrumental): **_

It was Ruto's wedding to one of the Zora soldiers, and the Goron's were there, Nabooru, Saria, Link, Sheik and the twins. Eveyone was dressed up in tribal outfits provided by Impa, and as the couple vowed their love to each other, Sumiko strummed out a tune on the sitar that she'd purchased in town.

The sweet melody had people dancing, and the girl smiled as she watched her older sister twirl around with Sheik, and Zelda dancing with Malon.

Link appeared at her side and offered his hand, silently requesting a dance. Impa took over the music playing, and the couples twirled and moved together until the sun broke over the horizon.

_**Chiisana Tenohira:**_

Sumiko let out a long, deep sigh and opened her eyes. The drugs had worn off, and she was sore and in pain, it hurt all over, like she'd been hit by a train and smacked in the head with a two-by-four at the same time. She was exhausted, annoyed at being confined to the hospital bed, and her stomach let out a roar. It had been almost 8 hours since she'd been admitted, since the others were too worried to work on her themselves.

But all of that vanished as Trafalgar Law walked into the room, a small, wriggling bundle in his arms. "Here's mommy," he whispered to the blanket, and Sumiko heard a small whimper come from her daughter. Hitomi had a full head of brown curls, and her eyes were the same gunmetal gray as her father's. Law handed his newborn to his wife, and sat beside Sumiko, pressing a kiss to both of them.

Life was perfect.

_**Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave:**_

The war was over, but both sides had suffered serious loses, and Ayane raced through the halls of Hueco Mundo, searching for her panther, while Sumiko took off in the opposite direction, towards the towers. The castle was crumbling, and if they didn't get out soon, they would be crushed and buried. Izuru and Toshiro cried out for them to come back, but the twins had other plans. They would not leave their loves behind. Even if it meant dying with them.

_**Slow Me Down:**_

Sumiko wrapped her arms around herself, shaking as the realization that he may never accept her went through her brain. She wasn't human, but she wasn't a Shinigami either. She was a freakin' Espada! But she _loved_ him.

"Sumiko, what's wrong?"

Said female turned to the man who spoke, and Izuru Kira stepped forward to hug her. "You look like you've got a case of the rattles." Sumiko instantly threw her arms around the blond and she looked into concerned blue eyes.

_Slow me down, don't let love pass me by. Tell me. Take my hand and lead me. Show me how; I'm ready to fall..._

_**Con Te Patiro:**_

Ayane watched the opera play out, and Andrea Bocelli's magnificent alto/baritone combo rang out loud and clear throughout the ballroom and she found herself smiling, humming along.

"You like this kind of stuff?"

Bakura looked disgusted and he sighed heavily, wishing to hell and back that the fieldtrip would end already. Other students from Domino University were likewise bored, but a few others, like her cousin Sumiko and Ryou, Bakura's younger twin, were singing along.

"I do," Ayane said. Bakura sighed again and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"If you say so, woman."

_**Sangeshitsu:**_

"Is that so?" His reply to her statement was met with eyes that betrayed no interest, though he did manage to look up from the book he had been reading. For a second she thought she had seen the flicker of a grin, but she might have just imagined it. His expression was almost perfectly indecipherable.

To her credit, she did not gape like some sort of fish, but her expression may have been somewhat akin to that. Out of all the dozens of scenarios she had predicted, this was not one of them. She had been expecting his response to be more, well, more. Was he in some sort of shock, or did he just not grasp the severity of the situation?

She was so lost to her thoughts that she wasn't even acknowledging him anymore, which didn't sit well with him. He cleared his throat, alerting her again to his presence-right behind her. She squeaked, jumping in a most undignified manner as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. He chuckled, lowering his head to press his lips against her shoulder. Sumiko could feel his grin, mocking and smug, against her skin.

Suddenly she had the vague suspicion that he might have already known. Hell, he might have known longer than her.

"So," Trafalgar Law's next words shattered any lingering doubt, the suggestiveness in his voice entirely inappropriate, "would you like to see what vitamins I've been slipping into your food?"

Over-observant bastard.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" he smirked at her horrified expression.

_**When I Grow Up (PunkGoesPop Version):**_

Ayane stalked down the hallway, frowning severely. Stupid fucking Szayel had botched another experiment and made everyone's personalities switch. Ayane's body had Grimmjow's attitude, and vice versa, with Sumiko/Ulquiorra, Halibel/Gin and Aizen/Nel.

As Ayane walked into the room, she saw that Grimmjow was curled in a chair, staring forlornly at the sky. Cerulean eyes sparkled with tears and the bluenette turned, lip trembling.

"I hate this!" the Espada yelled. Ayane twitched. She hated that Grimmjow was upset, and protective instincts for her mate rose up hard, and she silenced the man with a kiss.

"Better?"

Grimmjow yelped as Ayane's hand went for his pants.

_**Opera 2 (Vitas Acapella):**_

Ayane watched as Hiei crept along the edges of Yusuke's apartment, and she wondered what the heck the fire imp was up to. Said being had a terrifying ReDead mask from legend of Zelda on his face, and as he suddenly jumped up to the window, she heard Yusuke give a most unmanly scream of terror, followed by Sumiko and Keiko's shrieks. Kurama merely asked what was wrong, like he hadn't noticed anything.

Ayane beamed when she heard Hiei laughing at their misfortune.

It was Halloween after all, and people were supposed to be scared.

_**Caramelldansen:**_

"Give it back."

"No."

"That's a direct order from me as your captain."

"Pfft, you and your silly direct orders."

Sumiko placed the spotted hat on top of her head and grinned, watching Trafalgar Law out of the corner of her eye. His hair was messy from the hat being taken away, plus the static electricity from the fabric.

He smirked. "Just wait."

Sumiko felt a lick of fear, which naturally pissed her off. "What are you gonna do?" she taunted.

A Room suddenly opened up and Sumiko's eyes flared. _Shit._

(Few minutes later)

"DAMMIT, TRAFALGAR! GIVE ME MY LEGS BACK!"

"Return my hat and perhaps we can make a negotiation."

Sumiko bristled as her love chuckled. "Just put them back and I won't have to _kick your ass_!"

"First, my hat."

"….."

"Well?"

Sumiko whined. "Can't you get a new hat? I like this one."

"And I like this leg, so I'm afraid we've come to a disagreement."

He wasn't surprised when his hat smacked him in the face.

_**Hatafutte Parade (Italy Version):**_

Hatake Kakashi was enjoying the day, warm, peaceful, and the newest edition of Make-Out Paradise in his hand. He giggled at the naughty parts and his eyes would shine.

Ayane facepalmed at her boyfriend's perversion but she smiled a little. He was just so _cute_ when he was reading.

"Hey, Ayane-chan," he showed her a certain passage in the book. It involved toys, and other things that had Ayane's face heating up. "We should try that sometime."

SMACK.

_**Viva la Vida:**_

"YOU WENT THROUGH THE GATE?!" Edward Elric cried.

Sumiko flinched and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Ah'm sorreh!" On the other side of the room, Ayane added, "We came back!"

Ed glared at the brunette and then sighed. "Well, at least you're not hurt." He smiled. "I was worried."

Sumiko kissed the blond and grinned. "I thought I heard Jerusalem's bells ringing and St. Peter call my name, but," she kissed him again. "I had to come back and make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"HEY!"

_**Party In Third Class (Titanic): **_

Ayane giggled as her cousin danced around to the beat of tambourines and guitars, her dress fanning out around her legs. Sasori was watching the spectacle with vague disgust as Deidara and Itachi started to fight over who would dance with the brunette, and when they started to fight, Tobi ran about, screaming while Zetsu laughed darkly and Pein just shook his head.

Just another day in the Akatsuki.

_**Hikari E:**_

Ayane watched in amusement as Bakura ran over the grass, hell bent on hitting Yami with the baseball bat held firmly in the former thief-king's hands. The angered teen charged at the other one, yelling obscenities and flailing the bat. Yami dodged the blows and burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU SONOFABITCH!" Bakura yelled, aiming a blow for Yami's head.

Ayane couldn't help but laugh, either, because the situation was indeed funny. At least Sumiko thought so, considering how the brunette rolled on the ground, tears going down her face in hysterical laughter.

Marik snickered, "It's isn't _that_ bad!"

Ayane smiled. "The fact that his hair is pink isn't, but the fact that half of his head is shaved is."

_**I Remember (BAP ft. Daehyun)CHORUS**_

_(I have deemed this song as Law's theme song. "I Remember" by Bang Yong Guk. Check it out.)_

The gunshots rang out clear as day and Sumiko's body absorbed the bullets, some bursting out through her chest or back as they came from all sides. Moriah's zombies were running about, each of the Heart and Strawhat pirates were fighting three or more at once, and the women had been corralled by the ship, but Sumiko stepped forward to defend her cousin from the creatures when Devon, Gekko and Blackbeard had opened fire and the shots hit her.

She'd breathed her last before she hit the ground and Law was there in a in the same instant, Freyr taking up his slack. As the man cradled his lifeless girlfriend in his arms, the sob that left his mouth actually made a sound; but it wasn't heard over the chaos.

_**Hello, Seattle:**_

Ayane stared in awe as the heavy lavender/gray/blue doors opened to reveal a library that was the size of her house before she'd become a Nobody. There were floor to ceiling shelves on all eight of the octagon shaped room's walls, and they were filled with books of various thickness.

Zexion smiled and lead the girl to a shelf full of urban legends and mythology, "This is my room." He twisted his fingers through hers. "_Our_ room."

Ayane beamed and kissed him.

_**Vanilla Twilight:**_

The fight had been a bad one, both of them arguing about whether he should go to America on his scholarship, or if he should stay with her in Japan on her scholarship, which they both had been given. They could both stay home and finish college and then they could go to America together, or he could go on his own. By himself. Alone. With a scowl and a huff of annoyance, he stalked out of the house and through the woods to the town, where he followed the same route he always did to get to his girlfriends' place.

The lights were still on as he neared the door, and he was about to knock when they flicked off suddenly. The door was locked, as were the windows, but he stayed and sat down on the cobblestone stairs of the deck. Nearly three hours had passed when the front door opened and Kyo turned to see Sumiko standing there, hair tousled from sleep. She frowned. "How long are you gonna stay here?"

"I'll sit on the front porch all night."

"Why?"

"Because when I'm near you, I don't feel so alone."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reflection:**_

She did _not_ want to be married. Not to him. Not to the boorish, brainless, chauvinistic pig who demanded she stays out of sight or otherwise serves him in bed at night. No, she'd had _enough_. Ayane rubbed the kohl from her eyes and tore the colorful robe from her body. She didn't want to be one of the many women the king used as a routine fuck. She wanted love.

Racing from the palace and watching the prince and his attendant silently cheer her on from behind the throne, Ayane fled into the hot Egyptian desert where she knew her true love was.

As she neared the cave, Ayane cried out, throwing her arms around the purple-eyed man who'd come out. "Bakura!" Their mouths met and Ayane could not have been any happier than with her one true love.

_**Nearer My God To Thee: **_

The ancient temple was mostly empty, save for the small group of teens who came to watch the final duel between Yami and Yugi commence. Ryou and Bakura watched silently, while Kaiba openly jeered at the duo whenever they made a move the CEO didn't like. Yugi's grandfather, Joey, and Mokuba were also present, along with Ayane and Sumiko, who were torn between the idea of victory and defeat.

/_If he loses, he goes back to the afterlife, and I'll never see him again./_ Sumiko felt her eyes water as she felt all the emotions and feelings she held for Yami swirl inside of her. She'd never clued him in on how she felt, because she knew that he wouldn't be around forever. Ayane pat her cousin on the back and held her hand sadly.

Suddenly, it was over, and everyone let out a gasp. Yami was smiling proudly at Yugi, who suddenly started to cry and Sumiko had to turn away so no one would see the tears rolling down her own cheeks.

She was so caught up in her own anguished thoughts that she didn't hear Yami walk up behind her. "What's wrong, Sumiko?" It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him, announce to the whole fucking universe how much she loved him. She wiped her tears and gave the older teen a weak smile.

"Just sad to see ya go, I suppose." Yami nodded and then turned back to see his friends, who were comforting one another. "I'm going to miss you all." He smirked a little. "We've all been through a lot over the years."

A flash of blue-ish white light filtered through the Egyptian temple and suddenly Yami was shifted into as he had been, Atem. Sumiko felt her heart break even more and as everyone yelled out their farewells, the brunette sprinted over to where Atem was walking into the light. He turned, and he barely had time to react when Sumiko kissed him on the mouth.

Atem blinked once. Twice. A third time. "Sumiko…?"

"Stay here. With us. With me. We don't want you to go." Kaiba snorted and the death glare that came from Ayane silenced him. "Yami?"

Said teen smirked and took Sumiko's hand in his own, pulling her close. "I didn't wait over three thousand years just to live through Yugi for 5 and die again. I'm staying as long as I'm able."

That was when Yami found himself crushed under the weight of his friend's hugging him to death.

_**Ocarina of Time OST: Orchestra**_

Hidan swore repeatedly as the Twinrova killed Link over and over, while Ayane sat back and watched with mild amusement. Across the room, Deidara was screaming about Bongo-Bongo needing to "stop bitch slapping" him, and Itachi was engaged in conversation with Sumiko about the object of the game. Zetsu was sitting next to Ayane, and Tobi had snuggled up to her. Finally, Deidara chucked the controller and Sumiko took it, effectively killing Bongo-Bongo in only 5 minutes. The blond howled with rage but Sumiko managed to shut him up with a kiss, causing Itachi to glare at the two.

Tobi started to whine about Hidan scaring him, when Ayane kissed the masked nuke-nin as well.

_**Strangers Like Me (Turkish Version)**_

Demyx ran through the trees, stomping through ferns and flowers as Sumiko chased after him, laughing maniacally. The blond dove off a thick branch and grabbed the vines, swinging around. Sumiko did the same, and tangled her vines with Demyx's, smiling. The Melodious Nocturne turned his face up, beaming and Sumiko grinned back at her best friend, pressing their foreheads together.

"You think you're happy right now? Wait until we get your heart back, mon ami."

Demyx smiled and tilted his head up more, "You really think so?"

Sumiko smiled, "Yeah, I do."

Demyx's face turned a lovely shade of pink and he grinned, "Okay! Let's go get it!"

(Sometime Later)

After nearly 12 years of being a Nobody, Demyx finally had his heart back, all of the flickers of emotions he felt before were intensified a thousand times more. The blond was smiling, and Sumiko merely shook her head as he ran around The Castle That Never Was, all of the other members of Organization XIII had their hearts back too, Demyx had been the last.

Finally the blond stopped spinning Axel (who yelled and cursed) in circles and stopped to grab Sumiko in a bone crushing hug. Without hesitation (Xigbar, Roxas and Xion cheered), he kissed her, giggling at her facial expression.

"D-demmy! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Demy smiled, "If I thought I was in love with you before…" he grinned.

_**A Thousand Miles:**_

It had been a month since they had left, and Ayane was currently driving home. Vanessa Carlton was playing on the radio as she stared ahead. She did miss both her crazy, double-personality men. Ayane wondered if there was some way she could contact Gatekeeper, to get him to send her to the world Tobi and Zetsu resided.

Tobi and Zetsu both looked up to see a familiar vortex in the ceiling, then Tobi dashed forward and caught the girl who had captured his and Zetsu's hearts. "A-Ayane-chan," Tobi gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

The girl smiled up at him and grabbed him into a hug, then turned to do the same to Zetsu, "I… I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand… just being in your memories." Tears slipped down her face as she grabbed Tobi, then Zetsu, into hugs.

"But," Tobi started, but Ayane shook her head.

"I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you… hold you… tonight…"

_**The River:**_

The ruins of Sabaody Archipelago loomed ahead, and Trafalgar Law motioned for Shachi, Bepo and Penguin to follow him. They were the only survivors of the Hearts crew, and probably some of the only ones in the world. The Virus had overtaken the human population, but Devil Fruit users were immune for some reason but that was only a few hundred, maybe a thousand people who wouldn't fall to the illness.

Law sprinted off towards the groves when they docked, passing bodies of both humans and zombies, and he felt fear, an emotion he was _not_ familiar with, flood his system as he neared the Sabaody medical complex. There were no lights on, but he figured that since all entrances were barricaded, that survivors were inside. Bepo managed to pry a board loose and they all ducked inside as the groans of the undead drew nearer. Law knows that he may not like what he faces, but he was ready to do it.

Ayane was the first person he saw, and she gave him a watery smile and then Sumiko became visible, asleep on the floor, cradling something close to her chest. Upon closer inspection, Law realized it was their child. He didn't need to ask to know what had happened. Zoro was holding his and Ayane's son, while Luffy, Nami and Franky were watching sadly.

People died, and children were no exception.

_**Sexyback:**_

Itachi walked out, and then smirked at the other men around his Sumiko. He no longer questioned his possessive claim on the girl. He just made sure that every _other_ male in the vicinity knew it. Especially the blond with the mouths on his palms.

He stalked over and grabbed the stunned-silent girl, pulling her close and smirking over at the smoldering Deidara. Oh, Itachi had just brought sexy back.

_**Hatafutte Parade (Romano Version): **_

France was "ohonhonhon"-ing at England, who was glaring at America, who was munching on a cheeseburger. Russia was busy harassing the Baltic States, and Greece was sleeping while Turkey eye-fucked him from across the table.

Poland and Lithuania were talking about clothes, and the twins were talking to Spain. Germany was trying to call order to the meeting, but as usual, only Austria and Fiji were paying attention. Romania suddenly jumped up from her chair and promptly fell over, landing on Romano and causing the Italian to swear. Spain was laughing, and Veneziano was worried that his older brother was hurt. Without apologizing, Romania tugged on the curl of Romano's hair and the latter's face bloomed with color, making him oddly resemble the fruit he so adored.

Ah, tomatoes.

_**Raise Your Glass**_:

The War was over, and the celebrations that happened almost immediately afterwards shook the ruins of the castle were almost as bad as the actual battle. Families and couples rejoiced, the dead were given funerals, and life went on.

"Oh shit, my glass is empty." Sumiko pouted. "That _sucks_."

Ayane smiled and took a sip from her own cup, savoring the refreshing taste of the vanilla rose wine. She leaned into George's embrace, and Draco watched Sumiko from the shadows, not yet ready to face the crowds, knowing he'd be lynch mobbed by just about everyone.

But that thought was shattered as his love dragged him out into the sunlight, grinning. "Why so serious?"

George smirked and turned to his twin (who'd been miraculously saved by Ayane and Sumiko), who was spraying people with beer and watched as the other redhead dumped a tankard of mead onto Draco's head and shoved another one into his hand.

Ayane giggled and Sumiko beamed as the blond drained it. "Why are all my friends a bunch of nitty gritty, dirty little freaks?"

"Who cares? Just raise your glass and party." Came Ron's voice.

Draco scoffed, "It's too crowded out here."

"We can always party on our own," Sumiko said with a devilish gleam. Draco blushed and took a few steps back, while Ayane, Fred and George laughed aloud.

_**Yeah! (Usher):**_

The thump from the bass pounded into the surrounding ears like a jackhammer, and Ayane covered hers as she made her way through ZeroSum. The humans were grinding on the dance floor while the Brothers and their mates hung out in the VIP billiards room.

Sumiko walked by with a bottle of Absolut: Raspberry Vanilla and Qhuinn followed with a crate of vodka and assorted beers. Ayane sighed; she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back at the compound where it was quiet. She was sleepy, and despite the fact that it was Rhage's 243rd birthday, she needed to go.

Sensing his mate's distress, Lassiter made his way over to the petite vampire and swept her away from the craziness.

They needed some alone time anyway.

_**2 B A Master:**_

Sumiko ran up the stairs of the Battle Frontier, grinning like a maniac, and Shigeru (Gary) was right behind her, matching her pace while Satoshi (Ash) brought up the rear. Sumiko's Espeon and Flareon followed their trainer while Pikachu ran ahead of everyone, chirping in excitement.

Only trainers who had obtained all 40 Pokémon Gym badges, plus the Silver Conference and Orange Island badges could compete in the 10 level tournaments. Sumiko was in 5th rank, Shigeru in 2nd, and Satoshi in 7th.

As the trio headed out to their respective queues, they smiled at each-other, remembering how they had started their journeys and how they'd changed over the course of 7 years. Satoshi and Ritchie had gotten married, Shigeru and Sumiko were finally together, and their live to this point would determine their destiny.

This battle decided who would be a Pokémon master.

_**Good Life: **_

Lights twinkled across the distance and Ayane smiled widely as the festival began. Snow was falling gently from the sky, and Sumiko let out a deep sigh of content, watching as her breath rose up in a mist. The two girls were wearing winter kimono, Ayane's a mix of gold leaves and red sunsets, while Sumiko's depicted a light blue river with silver koi rushing upward. The two girls had their hair up in buns, and watched as the other members of the Soul Society mingled.

Suddenly, arms found their way around Ayane's waist, and a kiss was pressed to the top of her head. "I was looking for you, you know." Said a deep voice. Ayane turned to look at Grimmjow, who donned black hakama pants and a navy male kimono top. (Think of Kenshin's outfit).

"We were worried you had gotten lost." Came another voice. Sumiko yelped, almost dropping her and Ayane's warm mocha on the ground as her love came up beside her.

"Ulquiorra~" she whined. "You scared me."

Grimmjow laughed and Ayane giggled. Sumiko beamed, her tongue darting out to catch wayward snowflakes, and Ulquiorra crossed his arms over his chest.

Life was good.

_**Face: (Note: This is an AU drabble. Alternate Universe. No powers, no magic, no anything.)**_

~_Geogi dachyeo meolli bikyeo dachyeo. Ddaeroneun yonggamhaeseo munjeji_~

Sumiko bobbed her head in time with the beat to her new favorite single "Face" by the Korean band Nu'Est. She hummed along, mentally dancing in her head as she stepped off the train.

Sumiko walked along the sidewalk from the station, all 4 miles to Shichibukai Hospital, where it was her turn to work the graveyard shift. She was covering for her cousin Ayane, who worked in the adjoining children's hospital across the street. It was Ayane's 2 year anniversary with her boyfriend, and Sumiko had agreed to take over for the other woman. She glanced at her watch and then ran down to the locker room to change into her scrubs.

"Late again, Iroseiza."

Sumiko sighed, "Leave me be, Trafalgar."

"It's true. You are exactly 17 seconds late."

Sumiko smirked, and jacked her locker door open so she could change. "So punish me then, boss."

Law chuckled, and butterflies erupted in Sumiko's stomach. "I'm not in the mood to do any reprimanding tonight." Sumiko snapped her locker shut and adjusted her Little Mermaid scrub top over her navy scrub pants. "But…"

The girl quirked an eyebrow, "But what?"

"You owe me for not telling the higher ups."

"You _are_ the higher ups! You own the whole bloody hospital, you wanker!"

"Vergo is still above-did you just call me a wanker?"

Sumiko smiled and laughed, disguising it as a cough, and failing. "N-not at all. _Sir._"

Suddenly, Law was up close and he leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. "That's two. You owe me twice, because you swore in front of your boss and I may or may not tell _my_ boss." He touched his mouth to hers briefly and then pivoted. "You can convince me later tonight."

With that, the man turned around and sauntered up the stairs to the surgical hall.

_**Under Pressure:**_

Ayane threw her Trigonometry text book across the room, and it landed directly into the thankfully, unlit fireplace. Standing from the table, she stormed into the kitchen where her cousin Sumiko stood, making cheesy eggs and toast. Next to the brunette stood Demyx, and the blond was weary as the normally calm Ayane glared at them, grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, and walked back out.

When Ayane returned to the living room, she saw Zexion standing next to the fireplace, a small smirk on his face. "Was it something the book said?"

Ayane frowned. "Yes, actually. I can't understand a _damn_ thing it's telling me!"

Zexion smiled. "I understand; I myself am often frustrated with things like math." He opened up Lexicon, and whispered something. Suddenly, the fireplace was blazing, and Ayane watched as the text book burned to a crisp.

"You're under too much pressure," Zexion said, and he kissed Ayane's mouth. "Forget the math. I can teach you better, more fun things."

And with that, he led her upstairs.

_**The First Noel:**_

Edward Elric paced living room, watching for the car that was supposed to have arrived hours ago. On the couch, calm as can be, sat Roy Mustang. The older man was looking through a cookbook that belonged to his girlfriend, Ayane, and humming along to the Christmas song playing on the radio. It was her house they were in, and across the street was her cousin Sumiko's house.

In the flurry of snow, Edward just barely made out the dim glow of headlights.

"There they are!" Ed flung the door open and ran out to help the two girls. Alphonse ran out to help too, while Mustang poured cups of coffee for everyone.

Once they were all inside, Sumiko and Ayane deposited the numerous gifts under the large Christmas tree, and they sank into the couch, sipping their coffee gratefully.

Just then, the grandfather clock in the foyer rang out, and Alphonse smiled.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" he cheered.

Ayane kissed Mustang, and Sumiko snuggled up to Edward, who wrapped an arm around her.

A Merry Christmas, indeed.

_**Everytime: **_

Sumiko ran down the stone steps that weaved through Hollow Bastion, and the brunette jumped over various ledges to get to the stadium quicker. She had to be fast or he'd-

No, she couldn't think that. Demyx was _fine_! There's no way he'd lose against that little pest Sora. But dread had taken hold of her heart, and she knew that her hopes were probably useless.

"_Demyx!_" she screamed for her love, moving faster as the sounds of the battle finally reached her ears. She vaulted over the lip of the arena just in time to see Sora strike the blond down with his Keyblade.

Demyx gave Sumiko a weak smile and wiped the blood from his eyes, his form slowly turning liquid, shimmering, and dissolving. "Looks like I blew it again…" Sumiko grabbed his hand, wrapping her arms around his fading body.

"I'll find a way to get your heart back, I'll bring you back!"

Demyx smiled again, and winced in pain at the same time; he was fading faster. "Why do you worry so much?"

Sumiko kissed the blond, watching through blurry eyes as Demyx vanished in a flash of bubbles and lights. "I guess I need you, baby…"

_**My Heart Will Go On (Nick Pitera version):**_

Kiba facepalmed in exasperation as Hige, Sumiko, and Toboe wrestled on the floor. Tsume watched from the corner of the room, torn between annoyance and frustration.

"You aren't a bunch of cubs! You're _adults!_" he growled at the trio, who ceased their acrobatics. Sumiko bared her fangs and openly snarled at the older wolf, while Toboe sat down obediently beside his mates. Hige sighed and groaned about Tsume ruining their fun.

"We aren't here to have fun." Kiba bit out. He turned to Ayane, who had been watching the scene with something akin to boredom. "We have to rescue Cheza!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sumiko waved away his statement and crossed her arms. "Cuz y'all have to go to paradise."

Ayane felt a twinge of sorrow; she didn't want her wolves to leave. She loved Kiba, and Tsume too. She wanted them to stay on Earth, with her.

Her heart would go on wishing for this, long after the wolves were gone from this world.

_**Heavenly:**_

Kunai were thrown this way and that, and jutsu were unleashed. Sasori dodged one of Ayane's knives, but Deidara was ensnared in the chains that Sumiko had swung around. Itachi was swiftly avoiding the smaller nuke-nin's fireballs, while Zetsu healed the large bruise on Tobi's back from one of Ayane's kicks.

Finally, with a growl, Sumiko charged at the Uchiha, using the art of substitution to get behind him. The red eyes man allowed himself to be tackled to the floor, where Sumiko sat on his waist, face triumphant. Ayane went over to console Tobi, while Deidara bitched about being ignored while chained up. Training was _such_ fun.

_**Monster (Korean version): **_

Fangs glistened in the dim light of the moon, and claws shot out from his hands. His breathing was deeper, with a sort of rhythmic hum to it. Ayane watched in rapt fascination as the man walked towards her, a silent snarl on his face.

"I'm not a monster, you know." He said hotly.

Ayane smiled. "I know. More like a cheesy Halloween costume."

Grimmjow glared at the girl, and then stormed off, muttering about being fearsome and evil.

_**The Heart's Filthy Lesson: **_(Why do I keep writing angst?)

It was a critical hit.

The bullet slid through the other's abdomen like a hot knife through butter, lodging somewhere in the mass of viens, muscles and organs. Then the blood appeared. It poured from the other's body, staining the fabric of his shirt a deep crimson.

Trafalgar Law and Sumiko Iroseiza both knew the dangers of this profession; assassins usually didn't get hurt on the job, but it did happen, and neither thought they'd be pushing up daisies now.

Pushing the thought from her head, Sumiko tore the white scarf from around her neck and pressed it against Law's stomach in hopes of staunching the flow of blood. But Sumiko knew there was no way an ambulance would make it here in time, with the amount that he'd already lost.

"Leave it, Sumiko." Law's voice, usually so cocky and confident, had been reduced to a pained tone. "You'll just ruin it."

Anger flashed across Sumiko's face, "Do you think I give a fuck about the scarf? When you…you're…" she looked away, shutting her eyes in an attempt to compose herself before meeting Law's gaze once more. "I'm killing these fuckers." In response, Law shook his head slightly.

"Don't," he said, his voice gaining some of its strength. "They were just doing their job like we do, but they were slightly better at it." He looked up at Sumiko. "Leave this life. Leave this profession, Sumiko, start somewhere else."

"You know this is the only life I have, I have nowhere else to go." She swept a hand over her eyes to rid the tears away.

Law smirked. "Leave here; go to London or America, but get out of Paris. It's too dangerous here. Get a decent job, fall in love-"

"I _am _in love, Trafalgar, you know that."

Law smirked again, eyes closing against the pain. "Good." His voice was quieter. "So am I." And with those words, Trafalgar Law died, unable to hear the lone gunshot echoing through the alleyway lost in the streets of Paris.

(Note: In case ya didn't get it, Sumiko killed herself.)

_**Deep Blue Sea**_

The glass was six inches thick, but the blunt force of the Mako sharks' body slam caused it to crack in a spiderweb pattern. Sumiko was both confused and horrified at her pet's violent behavior, and Law suddenly pulled her away from the glass as Gigi and Rafael began tearing Izzy apart. The Mako's were nearly twice times their regular size, topping out at 17 feet even, while the tiger shark was his regular 9 ½ feet.

"Sumiko, go. Upstairs, everyone, _now!_" the dark haired man yelled, shoving the brunette behind him as the glass fractured even more. The lab was 15 feet under the ocean, and they were on the ground level.

There was a resounding crash as the glass blew apart, and icy sea water flooded the facility within seconds.

They barely shut the airtight door in time.

_**Alabama Song (Whiskey Bar):**_

"Show me the way to the next whiskey bar," Ayane looked at the NY map in her hands, and watched as Bakura tried to flag down a cab. Yami was Googling bar locations on his iPhone while Sumiko asked random passerby if they knew of any good places to get a drink.

"If we don't find the next whiskey bar," Bakura snarled under his breath.

"I tell you we must die." Sumiko said, frowning.

Suddenly Yami burst out laughing and the trio turned to look at the ex-Pharaoh in slight alarm and confusion. Bakura asked if he was drunk when Yami pointed to the large sigh above their heads.

**The Doors: Serving quality spirits since 1965. **


End file.
